A prior valve assembly includes a solenoid. Air flows through an inlet and then through either an outlet or an exhaust. It is beneficial to control the air flowing through the inlet. Prior valves employ a check valve and steel balls (pneumatic logic elements). However, this can be a complex arrangement.